The present invention relates to a method of providing travel-related information to a mobile communications device and comprising the steps of determining the position of the mobile communication device, deriving at least one signal at the mobile communications device indicative of the position of the mobile communications device and also indicative of a travel-related request.
Such a system is known, for example, from WO-A-99/63358 which discloses a method and device relating to a network position system and which, in one implementation, can allow for use of a mobile terminal to send position and time related data in addition to command functions such as a request for a taxi. A transport service provider such as a taxi company can then send data in reply to the mobile terminal confirming the booking and providing an anticipated waiting time before arrival of the requested taxi.
However, such a known system is disadvantageously limited in that it merely provides for the exchange of data such as confirmation of booking and likely arrival time. Such information is in any case currently available when simply ordering a taxi cab by way of a telephone call and so does not enhance the efficiency within which the transport service offered by the taxi cab firm can be enjoyed by a user.
When considering a wider range of potential transport services, and in particular public bus and train transport services, such modes of transport are often considered to exhibit drawbacks and disadvantages which severely limit their popularity, and thus use. Many such drawbacks and disadvantages arise in relation to the uncertainty concerning the transport service and the perceived high potential for wasted time spent in waiting for the required service at an appropriate pick-up point such as a bus stop or train station etc. Even if a potential user of the system has access to detailed time table information for the service, such information is most relevant only to those already located at the pick-up point, or those having a detailed knowledge of their own location in relation to the known pick-up point.
Such standard timetable information would therefore not prove to be of any great assistance, for travellers having little or no knowledge of the likely nearest transport pick-up point or in situations where, due to some failure or delay in the service, the detailed timetable information is no longer accurate or valid. Also, transport routes such as those adopted by road vehicles, for example buses, are often altered with no, or little, warning such that the re-routing of transport vehicles can also render standard timetable information inaccurate and invalid.
The present invention seeks to provide for a method, and related system and apparatus, for providing travel-related information and exhibiting an advantage over known such methods, systems and related apparatus.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of the above defined type, characterised by the steps of retrieving travel service information from a transport service provider and responding to the travel-related request by calculating location and time information of a travel service serving to fulfil the travel-related request, and providing an output at the mobile communication device of the result of the calculation of the said location and time information of the travel service.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a communication system including a mobile communications device and arranged for providing travel-related information to the mobile communications device, comprising means for determining the position of the mobile communications device, means for deriving at least one signal at the mobile communications device indicative of the position of the mobile communications device and also indicative of a travel-related request initiated at the mobile communications device, and including means for retrieving travel service information from a transport service provider, and calculation means for responding to the travel related request for calculating location and time information of a travel service serving to fulfil the service travel-related request, and including output means at the mobile communications device for outputting the calculated location and time information of the potentially suitable travel service.
The method, and related system, of the present invention is particularly advantageously in that, irrespective of the particular location of the user, i.e. the owner of the mobile communications device, the present invention allows for such a user to receive information confirming the location of one, or indeed more, potentially suitable pick-up points whilst also confirming, for example, the time at which the transport service will arrive at the pick-up point. The user is then readily presented with information sufficient to allow for his/her initial travel to the pick-up point even if they are unfamiliar with their current locality whilst also presenting information concerning how long they might have to wait for the transport service to arrive at pick-up point. Such information can, for example, prove useful in determining whether the user might be able to perform any other actions, for example carry out some shopping tasks or obtain some refreshment, before meeting the transport service at the pick-up point. An improved user interaction with, for example, a public transport system is therefore provided. In rendering the public transport network more easily, and efficiently, used, such transport options should become more appealing to the general public and so should advantageously serve in increasing the scale of use of the public transport network.
The features of claims 2 and 9 have the advantage that, should the transport service, for whatever reason, deviate from its normal transport route or schedule, the real time monitoring of the transport service and the relaying of appropriate information responsive to such monitoring allows for the present invention to exhibit the advantages discussed above.
The features of claims 3 and 10 provide for further advantages in that the user of the mobile communications device is then provided with a clear indication as to whether it might in any case be likely to rendezvous with the travel service at the pick-up point.
The features of claims 4 and 11 further improve the efficiency of using, for example, a public transport network in that the user of the mobile communications device can be provided with a ready prompt as to when they should depart their current location in order to arrive at a timely fashion to rendezvous with the travel service at the pick-up point.
The features of claims 5 and 12 are advantageous in attempting to ensure that the user of the mobile communications device leaves sufficient time to arrive at the pick-up point in order to rendezvous with the travel service and the features of claims 6 and 13 allow for the above-mentioned advantages to be further enhanced through the selection of mode of transport that the user might adopt, for example travel by foot or by taxi, in order to arrive at the pick-up point.
The features defined in claims 7 and 14 further enhance the efficiency of the invention in that the operative of the travel service, i.e. the bus driver, can be made aware that it is likely that a potential customer is intending to rendezvous with the service at a particular pick-up point. Yet further, the bus driver can be provided with advance information confirming the intended destination of that potential passenger.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a communications terminal for a data network and arranged to receive position information and a request for travel-related information from a mobile communications device, and arranged to calculate location and time information of a travel service for satisfying the travel-related request on the basis of the received information and travel service information originating from a transport service provider.
The calculations conducted in accordance with the method and system defined above, could therefore be conducted at a terminal of a data network remote from the mobile communications device such as, for example, an Internet Service Provider.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a mobile communications device arranged to calculate position information and to receive a request for travel-related information, and further arranged to receive travel service information originating from a transport service provider, and arranged to calculate location and time information of a travel service for satisfying the travel-related request on the basis of the received travel service information and the calculated position information.
The calculations required in accordance with the method and system defined above can therefore be provided within the mobile communications device itself which is then arranged to conduct the said calculations on the basis of control data downloaded from a remote terminal.
As will be appreciated, the present invention finds particular application with mobile communication devices in the form of mobile telephones and, in particular, a GPS enabled mobile telephone. Of course, as an alternative, the position-calculation of the mobile communications device can be conducted by means of a triangulation process based upon the mobile telephone network base-stations. Also, the invention can advantageously be adapted such that the user need only insert a travel-related request relating to his/her end destination such that the calculations performed in accordance with the present invention can take account of any route connections and transfers that might be required.
Of course, the information output at the mobile communications device can be determined responsive to the nature of the communications network to which the mobile communications device is connected, and so can comprise a simple SMS text message or, as appropriate, or full internet service message for mobile telephones arranged to connect to an Internet Service Provider.